


Shot Through the Heart

by GoodQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/pseuds/GoodQueen
Summary: Jaime needs rehab, Fortune and Honor need a new sweaters and Sansa needs to be kissed ;)@Redbirdblackdog - I know this is not your main ship, but I would like to thank you for inspiration and support!Picsets on Tumblr:https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/631538681547833344/shot-through-the-hearthttps://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/632332794942619648/shot-through-the-heart-chapter-2-is-up-who-are
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redbirdblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/gifts).



1.

Dayne was worried.

Jaime Lannister, the obnoxious and cute Jaime Lannister had an accident. A jealous asshole ran into his jet ski with his jet. Driven by impulse of his good heart, contrary to appearances he often used to do – Jaime covered his friend Brienne, but his hand was caught between the scooters. Longstory-short – one of Arthur Dayne’s best player had surgery and a instead sport vacations went through a tedious rehabilitation process.

It wasn't about football. Coach Arthur Dayne had seen enough in his life to know that only a lucky few were destined to pursue a career in sports. Still, to be one of the most popular boys in school, the best striker, the son of a father as proud as Tywin Lannister, and to lose full power in his dominant hand - it must have been a nightmare for the boy. That was why Dayne paced up and down the hall impatiently. Waiting for a doctor's opinion was doubly stressful, even for an adult.

Suddenly the door burst open and a tall blond man burst out of the office shouting furiously:- NO FUCKING WAY!

Jaime was followed by the eminent Tywin Lannister and the doctor in the white coat.

\- Jaime, come back here immidiately!

Jaime grimaced, seeing Dayne.

\- Coach, tell him!

\- But what?

\- No fucking way! I'm not gonna join a freaking KNITTING CLASSES! WHAT WILL MY GUYS FROM A TEAM TELL?!

Arthur Dayne he burst out laughing, half relieved, half at the sight of Jaime's terrified expression.

\- Coach Dayne, you’re not helping… - the Old Lion drawled.

\- I'm sorry lad… but this is a great idea ...

\- Exactly, this is good fine-motor exercises for rehab of hand repair… - the doctor started explaining.

\- No. Fuking. WAY!

\- Mind your language, son! What will your mother say, if she… – roared Tywin.

\- Dad, just don’t! – Jaime pointed finger at Tywin. - Mother has nothing to do with it!

\- Mr. Lannister, Jaime… just wait. Calm down. – persuaded coach. – Jaime, who said that you team mates have to know about that?

\- Who?! Father! He figured out I should sign up for classes at school! No way!

\- Mr. Lannister, I have an idea. Make Jaime practice at home. Boys at his age… do, in fact, view things in a stereotypical way.

The Old Lion just snorted.

\- Stereotypically! Son, if I was guided by prejudices ...

\- Yes, yes, you wouldn't have made millions doing business with Eddar Stark! I know. But that's different!

\- It's exactly the same!

\- Gentlemen, I don't have time for family disputes! - The doctor snapped. - Boy, you either start knitting or say goodbye to this season!

Jaime just groaned.

Jaime, hiring a private tutor for KNITTING LESSONS is just a whim.

\- Mr. Lannister! - The coach almost shouted. Indeed, he already knew whom Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion had taken that hellish pride for. Finally they quieted down. - I have a great teacher for him. Private, discreet, free. His friend from school. Sansa Stark.

Tywin beamed visibly, Jaime sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room.

\- Any more great ideas, coach? She and Cersei hate-each-o-ther. With all their hearts.

\- Your sister will start to behave towards Sansa Stark or I'll cut off her pocket money. It also applies to you. - the Lannisters patriarch judged. - It's high time that you not only grow up, but start to be polite and behave maturely along people. You don't have to like each other, but anyway the Starks are invited to the Christmas party, so ...

\- OKAY! FINE! It’s only that she won't agree.

\- I'll talk to her. - Dayne interrupted another tirade of Tywin. – To Mr. Stark too. She'll agree.

\- All right. Now, Jaime, apologize to the doctor for your behavior.

*

Sansa Stark took a deep breath, drew her bow, aimed and released the string while exhaling.

Nine again.

Cursed Cersei!

Sansa hated Cersei ever since the proud and vain girl spread the rumor around school that Sansa had officially vowed to keep her virginity until marriage. Sansa, of course, found it bizarre to make such a vow, but she also saw nothing wrong with it and said it aloud at the wrong time. Cersei picked it up and put it in the right light after Sansa dropped Lannister's cousin, Joffrey. Stupid asshole who cared only about parading after school and in the company with "the hottest girl of the season", which in this case was new and pretty Sansa. On top of that, that empty-headed Jaime was laughing at her anger! Amazingly of all this family, only the ugliest, dwarf Tyrion seemed sympathetic and defended her. If Jaime had not loved his imperfect brother, she would have hated him as much as Cersei.

Today, the green-eyed beauty sent to her this haunted Unella who had long wanted some popular girl for her branch of the Renewal in the Light of the Seven just because Sansa regularly went to the Sept. Sansa wanted to pull out the Cersei's golden curls, and she hadn't been able to hit the jackpot throughout training.

\- Sansa! - She took a breath and blushed like a peony.

\- Good morning, coach.

Mr. Dayne was the handsomest teacher in the school, and had nothing to do with the stereotype of an aging ex-player who used to scream at boys. He had manners as perfect as her Grandpa Rickard, and he was a thousand times more fun. He had beautiful eyes, a dreamy smile, he knew swordsmanship ... Sansa even wrote one fantasy story about a knight and a princess escaping from persecutors ... The name of the knight was quite accidentally Arthur, and princess Alyane had red hair ... But you should write about what you know, right? The story, written in a beautiful notebook, lay at the bottom of the drawer, and Sansa read it when she felt particularly bad, which had, unfortunately, often been the case since she left the North. All her family somehow got used to Kings Landing, only Sansa could not adapt. All because of that Cersei, Sansa never had such problems!

\- How's it going today? Not very well, I see? - She sighed and nodded. – Something’s bothering you?

She shrugged.

\- Coach, I know you like Jaime and I'm sorry he had an accident, but these siblings are driving me crazy. - She groaned.

Maybe her knight will console her? She looked at him wistfully, but hopelessly, the coach looked sour, she would have sworn he was nervous.

\- You know he defended a friend? That Vargo Hoat was harassing her?

\- I like her a lot, I really do, but they should not him to provoke them to this race. Robb’s at Jaime's age, I know how it works - just say the word "coward" and he floats like it's about life! - She started to organize the shots, very nervous.

\- Sansa ... the point is ... I have a request for you. Could you, despite your opinion of them, help Jaime in rehabilitation?

She was speechless for a moment.

\- Coach, please forgive my manners ... It takes guts to ask a girl to help her mortal enemy's brother.

\- I know. – He put a hand on her shoulder, and Sansa's heart pounded like a hammer. - I don't know how yet, but I will repay you.

\- Well, how could I help? I will not despise the favor of the trainer! – She managed to joke, though her cheeks were burning.

Dayne shifted from foot to foot and explained what it was, and Sansa was stunned for a moment, then burst out laughing.

\- You ask me to teach this blond prick, fu… you know… making… whatever… his way through the cheerleaders team - KNITTING?!

\- Best therapy, doctor said.

Wheels in her head turned… To have such a thing against Cersei’s brother ... And a favor from the coach ...

\- Someone has to invite me to the October ball. - She blurted out. - Someone who doesn't really have a girlfriend. Just for the ball, so that they stop gossiping about me and who won’t breathe a word. And won’t think, that ... oh, you know, the boys only mean one thing. If you can find me someone to come to the prom with me and not be silly, we have a deal.

\- Do you like someone in particular? - Dayne smiled slightly.

I like you, coach, she had the tip of her tongue, but beggars can't be choosers… And dreams sometimes come true, but you can't go to the high school ball with a coach.

\- Harry Hardyng is handsome, and if he makes a little sacrifice for a girl who isn't a cheerleader, it'll do him good. Do we have a deal?

\- We do.

\- Well then, let's go.

\- Where?

\- Where? - He bared his teeth. - To Harding of course!

One have to give that to coach Dayne – he was man of action and smart negotiator. Fifteen minutes later, Sansa was going for coffee with Harry Hardyng. Harry was smiling too much for her taste, but she tried not to think about it. Maybe at the ball she will manage to dance once with the coach? It does happen sometimes, right? The boys do not know how to waltz, and the headmaster will be dancing the first dance with one of the students ... maybe they could be the second couple?

2.

\- Hey, Stark!

\- Harry…

\- Where are you rushing to?

\- Save your striker for the new season, what do you think?

\- Need a a ride?

\- On a motorcycle? - He rolled his eyes. - Okay, but don't freak out. One surgery for season is enough.

\- Yes ma’am!

\- And don't talk to me like that! - He laughed, handing her the helmet.

As she rode snuggled against his back and watched the breathtaking view of the sea, she almost managed to forget that she was only riding with the team captain and not with the coach. She returned to reality as they drove to a gate guarded by two stone lions. Of course – Lannisters had a thing for their sigil.

Jaime went out of the house in worn jeans and tight T-shirt, doing little to hide his broad shoulders and nice biceps. She had to admit, that with this golden hair, green eyes and smile more comely that Cers’ he was handsome. Not as handsome as coach, but still.

\- Hardyng, what are you… Sansa? He gave you a ride? What for? I mean… oh, never mind. – Jaime was tense.

\- You could be polite since I'm saving your butts. - She snapped back. - Reverse Dirty Dancing without Patrick Swayze. – she muttered.

\- I could, but I don't want to. Okay, don't get angry, this is not a pleasant situation for me. - he opened the door for them.

\- You're hurting my feelings, baby. - Hardyng felt at home and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

\- You’ll survive, Swayze. Will you drive afterwards? - Sansa's eyes narrowed.

\- Hardyng, you idiot, give it back or give me the keys. - Jaime echoed. - You'll kill yourself on that bike one day.

\- Says who? - Harry sneered

\- I won’t not teach you next how to knit!

\- Okay, okay, let's take a cab. - He raised his hands.

\- What - we? Will you be hanging out here all the time? – asked Jaime.

\- Are you kicking me out?

\- Harry, I'm begging you! Father, coach and Cers haven't let me live for a whole month. After I finally convinced them to get out of the house for the time of the lesson, you came.

\- All right, just watch out. - Harry said strangely. – By honey. - He brushed his lips against Sansa's cheek, and lightly touched the tip of her nose with a finger. - Be a good girl, see you at school tomorrow! - and he was gone.

Jaime watched him for a moment, then looked at Sansa in confusion.

\- Are you dating or something?

\- Rather or something than dating. - she exhaled.

\- I do not understand.

\- You do not need to understand! - She declared with a false smile. - Will you make me some tea?

\- Sure. Black or green?

\- Green with a lemon slice and honey.

-Who's drinking green with lemon?

\- Theina destroys vitamin C, and I am frozen.

\- All right, princess. - He turned on the water and rubbed his hands on his forearms. - It'll take a while, then we can go upstairs.

\- Upstairs?

\- Well, to my room?

\- How's that? We won't stay here? - Seeing his surprised expression, she explained. - I shouldn't have gone to your room with you. It’s inapropriatte.

\- You really are sanctimonious. He burst out laughing. - But it's cute!

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him, then turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

\- Hey, hey! Don't be shy. – he blocked her way.

\- Go away!

\- Or what? Will you shoot me with your bow? Sansaaa! - He gently held her shoulders when she wanted to pass him. - If you want to fight Cersei, you can't be so… stiff. You have learn to cut her off! - He let go of her, and she felt somehow strange, as if she wanted him to hug her. When the coach touched her, she was just very nervous, when Harry did, she felt embarrassed, and now ... like she regretted lowered his hands. Too much experience at once, for sure.

She looked at him distrustfully.

\- You tell me what to do to win against your sister.

\- Gosh, maybe not win. I don't want either of you to lose or win, I swear! - He sighed and pointed questioningly to the couch. She sat down and took off her jacket. He took the cloak and started over when he returned. He ran his fingers through his hair. - Look, maybe this what Cersei did was stupid. Me too… I take such matters seriously.

\- Stupid? It was mean! And you? - She snorted.

\- You see! Even you think so, I'm fucking every girl! And I don't really sleep with anyone right now and I don't sleep with a lots of girls, I rarely do it at all. It’s only they ... I just let them say what they want and let the guys think what they want and ...

\- And that's how rumors are made, sure. Why are you telling me this? – she crossed her arms when he brushed his fingers through his hair. Such a gesture should not be such sexy! Whait, what?...

\- I do not know. Still, I would prefer someone who teaches me KNITTING to think well of me. - he laughed.

Before she could say anything, she heard a meowing.

\- Ooh, do you have kitties? I love cats!

\- I have, but ...

Two bald creatures with the faces of demons ran into the room. One was stronger, with a black patch on the face and a scar across the eyelid, the other was more delicate, with steel-gray patches and a collar in the form of a necklace.

\- Ooooh! Sphinxes! I love them! They're so sweet and ugly, come over here little devils, kitty-kitty-kitty! – Sansa was touched. – Are they yours?

\- I-uuuhhh… yes. – he kneeled near her. He looked at her, fascinated. She was so kind and beautiful…

\- They are wonderful! How are they called?

\- The she-cat is Fortune and the cat is Honor.

Sansa made a strange noise that scared the cats for a moment. After she wiped away her tears, she choked out.

\- Who is hurting beautiful creatures so by giving them such names?

Jaime glared at her as he stroked the cat.

\- Me.

\- OK, I understand. - After she stopped to giggle, Fortune graciously let Sansa to caress herself.

\- And that's the problem. Girls don't like them. The last one said cats are deceitful and mine are nasty in addition. They disliked her mutually. - He said.

\- And Brienne?

\- Brienne's not my girlfriend.

\- That's not what I asked. - She smiled strangely.

\- Ah-oh. - He blushed. - Yes, they like her. You traitor! - He said to Honor, who brazenly chased away Fortune and climbed into Sansa's lap.

3.

Little came out of the first lesson, because cats wanted to play with wool, so they gave them small skein and died laughing on Fortune and Honor’s predator instincts taking them over. They drank tea and talked. Jaime suggested to play 20 questions just to get to know each other a bit. Sansa thought it was a bit childish, but he was trying so hard and was so charming, that she agreed and came to conclusion, that Jaime is not as empty-headed, as he seemed to be. He even talked her into driving her home.

On the second lesson his arm was lying on the couch backrest, just behind her back.

\- When you're in the beginning knitting stage, you should buy a smooth worsted weight yarn like Vannas Choice or Patons Canadiana for example or even Red Heart has some lovely worsted weight yarns. Save the really fancy yarns for later when you've had some knitting practice. I made sure to pick out a nice light color too so that you can see your stitches better.

\- Sansa, have mercy on me, I’m a football player!

\- As for needles, they come in many different materials like bamboo, wood, plastic, aluminum and so on. Every knitter has their favorites to knit with and over time you will too. Bamboo or wood needles are great choices for beginning knitting, so I’ll borrow you some for the start. The stitches won't slide off the needles as easily. They're also very comfortable to work with. Plastic and aluminum can be slippery and your knitting stitches can slip off the ends more easily. It all depends on how you knit and what your preferences are. Even the ones for children are great while you practice. I have some short ones I really like knitting with for smaller projects.

\- Sansaa!

\- Just remember that when you start knitting bigger items you may need a longer length knitting needle in order to hold all the stitches. The size of the knitting needles and the size of the knitting yarn should compliment each other. Really thin knitting yarn - really thin knitting needles. Really thick yarn - really thick needles. Now, let’s try…

She show him how to make a slip knot and cast on knitting stitches. He casted on about 20 or 30 stitches to practice but his hand was too sore for anything more.

\- All done? Great! Now you have to practice more, next you need to learn how to knit the knit stitch, the funnest stitch and I’ll show you my favorite stitch. Knitting every stitch on every row is called Garter stitch No complaining! – she smiled and poked her finger onto his chest. - Keep practicing knitting stitches until you feel comfortable and then you can move on to the next lessons: how to purl stitches, how to cast off or, as we say, binding off. Casting off stitches is a simple way to take the live stitches off your needle. In the end I will help you to make some pretty awesome sweaters for yours cats!

\- Really? You’re so sweet! - he stroked her cheek, then stepped back, casting her a hot glance.

She felt strange. For a whole week she tried to think of coach’s Dayne dreamy smile or Harry’s compliments, but someone’s green eyes, slightly too big nose, strong arms and mischievous smile haunted her dreams.

On the third lesson he insisted that she should sit between his legs to guide him. He was so nice, bought her favorite lemon cakes and all, that she did as she was asked. For the whole lesson, despite his very proper behavior - he was just sitting beside her and touched only her hands and arms – she was flushed and had been trembling slightly from time to time, when she felt his breath on her neck.

She sipped her tea, nervous, wondering what he’s up to, when Jaime suddenly asked.

\- Sansa, why are you with Harry?

\- I'm not. We're just going to the Halloween ball. In return, I agreed to help you.

\- So you agreed because of him?

\- Gods, Jaime, no, I just wanted to be normal for a moment, to date a decent guy, but why are you asking?

\- Because the last thing I would told about Harry would be describing him as decent. Did you two kissed?

\- This is definitely NOT your business. – she blushed heavily.

\- Have you ever… no, that’s stupid… - Jaime knew exactly what he was doing, one of the best way to make girl ask was to start, and then…

\- What?!

\- Forget about it, it doesn’t matter. - … say exactly that!

\- Tell me!

He approached cautiously enough to find himself in her personal space, but not to make her feel trapped.

\- I think that if you EVER kissed anybody, you would just tell me to fuck off, but look at you, you’re blushing. – he whispered.

\- Maybe I should tell exactly that! – she got upset.

\- See! You are nervous! – he giggled. - That means, that you haven’t kissed yet. Don’t lie, you’re not able to do it!

\- OK, so what?! – she put a cup aside. – Is this a crime?

\- I could teach you. – he smiled really devilishly.

For a second her mind was blank.

\- What? Why?! - She looked at him for a moment but she couldn’t find an answer in green-heated gaze.

\- I just, you know… You are pretty and you are helping me. It’s not that… I just wanted to do something nice in return.

\- People are buying flowers in such occasions, you know? – she responded gasping.

\- Kissing is nice too. – he winked. – I can buy you flowers after that, why not!

\- You really want to do it with me, admit it! – she tried to joke, but sounded meekly.

\- Well, Harry will be pleased, if you kiss him properly after the ball! – he giggled again and she hit him with a pillow again and again.

\- I’ve just started to think that you are nice!

\- I am! Stop it! OK, OK, stop! I’m sorry!

\- You’re not! – he managed to take the pillow from her.

\- You’re right, I’m not. – she hated that sweet crooked smile, truly! - But I would like to go to ball with you instead of Harry.

She opened her mouth, but didn’t know, what to say. He caressed her cheek.

\- That’s all right. If you wanna go with him, I’ll wait until Christmass party, princess. – he slid his hand over her neck. - But I want to kiss you first.

He’s gonna do it, she thought in panic, when Jaime cocked his head to the side, but he just brushed her lips with his and it was over.

She sighed. She should be thinking… what should she be thinking?

Jaime wanted to stop right there, but when Sansa looked into his eyes in surprise and touched his lips very gently with her fingers, he held his breath for a moment.

\- Did you like it? - He asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

She nodded eagerly. He smiled.

\- More? - She nodded again. He slipped his fingers into her hair. - If you want to stop, tell me.

He moistened his lips with his tongue and kissed her again, longer this time, and then again, his tongue sticking out slightly. Her lips parted, and he forgot the whole world. Just soft lips, moist, curious tongues, sweet bites.

When she sweetly groaned, he found them reclining on the couch, his manhood keenly interested in situation development, and Sansa hugging him tightly.

\- Sansa ...

\- I know, but just a moment longer ...

She fell back against the pillows without a word.

\- One more…

\- Yes…

One turned into two, then three, and suddenly a main light flashed on.

\- Son, what the hell are you doing?

\- Sansa?! What's that supposed to mean?!

Tywin Lannister and Eddar Stark stood on the doorstep.

\- Mr. Stark, Dad ... - Sansa jumped up like burnt, but he held her hand. - I was just going to ask Sansa to be my partner at the Christmas party.

Gods, it almost sounds like it was the Middle Ages, and they got us in the sole shifts.

\- Don't bother yourself, son ... I'd love to hear it ... - Sansa had never in her life heard such a venomous tone from her father’s mouth.

\- Mr. Lannister ... - she dared to glance at the Old Lion and fell silent again, dumbfounded.

Tywin Lannister was pleased.

Jaime cleared his throat. She shuddered and looked at him scared.

\- Sansa, will you do me this honor and… - he basked in her growing panic and Eddar Stark’s anger for a moment. -... and let me accompany you at the Christmas party?

-I ... - She glanced at her father. - Yes, glad-ly ... Of course. - She cleared her throat. - I do not mind. - Gods, I'm an idiot, she thought.

\- Splendid. - Tywin said. - Now make us some tea, Jaime, and then we'll talk. - Sansa, how was your lesson? I hope you didn't just kiss.

\- Jaime's doing fine. - she picked up the forgotten needlework, blushing furiously. - Almost like John Spartan! - She added louder.

\- Was that supposed to be funny? - Jaime looked sidelong at her as Ned Stark gave a little nervous laugh.

\- What am I going to tell your mother? - He groaned.

\- That my son became wiser and that his taste improved. - Tywin cut short the discussion. - Jaime? What’s with this tea?

\- Maybe I'll bring you some whiskey instead, hm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you BETTING on? Harry or Jaime?...

4.

That evening, Eddar Stark capitulated to the overwhelming Lannister forces.

\- Dad, why don't you invite Mr. Stark and Sansa to dinner.

\- Well ... Why not?

\- I don't know, it's late ...

\- Ned, don't let me ask you, I'll call Cat and excuse you both. This whisky is a nice idea and Jaime will drive you home.

\- All right. But you, young lady, don't think you can get away with this easy. - Ned added softly.

\- I know, Dad. - she muttered under her breath, and Jaime, not at all put off by any of this, pulled her by the hand into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the most beautiful and elegant old lady returned home with her malicious daughter.

Sansa fought back the urge to hide behind Jaime and greeted Ms. Lannister politely. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Cersei.

Cersei looked like a cat picked up on cream.

\- Hey Sans! What’s up?

\- Fine, thanks… - Sansa said carefully, raising an eyebrow.

\- So what, did you dump that Hardying asshole?

\- Cersei, mind your language! - Ms. Lannister sighed.

\- I, uh… - Sansa wanted to sink through the floor, she glanced nervously at Ms. Joanna.

\- Not yet, but she will do it soon, sweet sister. - Jaime said, pleased with himself.

\- Can’t believe… - Sansa gasped.

\- What? If you promised him a Halloween ball, or rather he promised to go with you, OK, but you're not going to continue this masquerade, arent’t you? - he replied politely but firmly.

\- Jaime, do not embarrass the girl. Cersei, help your brother set the table, and get out of my kitchen, kids, all of you!

Joanna Lannister was much more delicate in her manners than her husband, but she was equal to his willpower and did not tolerate inappropriate behavior of her twins. When her children grow up, she also made a rule of doing chores by their own as much as possible – she only hired a cleaner once per two weeks, a gardener from time to time, and a cook on special occasions.

Twins went into the dining room together, Sansa following them.

\- Okay, Stark, spill the tea!

\- I don’t understand ...

\- Don't pretend. What's with this Halloween? Harry rumbled all over the school that you agreed to go with him.

\- What?! - she hissed. Jaime stared in amazement and dissatisfied, from her to Cersei. - Cersei, think what you want, but the truth is, it's all because of you!

\- You’ve got to be kidding, silly.

\- I'm not kidding. Dayne's coach asked me to help Jaime ...

\- Yes I know. - the golden-haired high school queen rolled her eyes. - And what's next?

\- And ... - Sansa looked up at Jaime. - Because of the rumors you spread, I wanted to… to go on a date with someone, and I asked the coach to help me. I thought he would leave me alone, but he dragged me over to Harding and ...

\- No shit! Really? - for the first time Cersei looked curious.

\- Ask my father, the coach called him, he decided that it was better for my parents to know, because no way in lifetime they would believe me that I am meeting with Jaime to ... teach him knitting. - Cersei burst out in hearty laughter.

\- All right, all right, I believe you ... you are as lawful as all the Starks, though it's good to know your old man would confirm your story. And Harry, what a prick! Everyone is convinced that he invited you himself! Jaime, will you leave it like that? Because I can see that you are really salivating for that little dove?

\- Cersei, no matter what I’ll do, please don't get me into your little games. - he growled, unfolding the tableware.

\- Cers, I would apprieciate if you didn’t talk about me like that. Jaime, I'll get it done, I swear, don't get caught up in this. - Sansa put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Of course, honey. - he hugged her, lying smoothly, but looked over her shoulder at Cersei. The twin sister rolled her eyes again, but nodded slightly. Nobody got in the way of the Lannisters.

As Jaime went into the kitchen, Cersei grabbed Sansa's hand.

\- Ouch!

\- Quiet. Listen to me, dove. First, you will stop dressing like a prude. If I am to put up with you in my company, you have to work on yourself. Second, do a stupid number on my brother and you'll at least have to change school, understood? Jaime ... he's different, better than this whole bunch, and I don't say that because he's my brother. He belives in eternal love and all that stupid stuff.

Right, Sansa thought.

\- Firstly, I will dress as I like, or possibly to please Jaime, secondly, I'm not the stupid numbers specialist here, and thirdly, I get to like Jaime and I'm not going to hurt him for own sake. I'm not afraid of you! And let me go right now!

Cersei snorted.

\- You have balls, I have to give it to you. I was wondering what he sees in you, but you'll do.

\- How's that?

\- Oh, holy naivety! Since he started these pathetic lessons, he's not talking about anything else but you ... - good for me, she thought, but didn't say it out loud.

Jaime was so polite and correct, and he was staring so sweetly at Sansa that Ned didn't have the heart to lecture his daughter for impulsive behavior.

\- Kids… - he sighed before they got out in front of the house. - I'm not going to say Cat anything, I don't want to upset her, but think about what you're doing, OK?

\- Of course. – Jaime didn’t even blink. – Night, Mr Stark. Goodnight Sansa.

\- Goodnight Jaime.

\- Lemoncake… - father asked before he opened the door. - I assume, that you’ve talked to your mother… - Gods, her father was so sweet and old fashioned!

\- Yes daddy, I know what I need about bees and flowers, if that is what you’re asking for. And I’ll go to a doctor. Not that I have a plan to… Just for case.

\- Exactly my concern. I would welcome a grandchild, but not so soon, princess. And… just be careful.

\- I love you, daddy, you’re the best. – she hugged him.

5.

\- Clegane, do you want to earn?

\- Who wouldn't… - said the scarred dribbler carefully, eyeing the high school queen with suspicion.

\- And I couldn't? Bronn broke away from Margeary.

\- Nobody’s asking you, and besides, you don't belong to the football team. Now I need someone to speak to Harding without suspicion. How’s that, Clegane?

\- What would I do?

\- Nothing wrong. Just tell the truth.

\- You didn't calm me down, Cers. Since when do you value the truth so?

\- Always, as long as it serves my purpose. Do not be a child! Come on!

*

\- Hi Harry!

\- Jaime! How’s knitting?

\- Stop it, and shut the fuck up, I beg you! It’s OK, but I can't wait to finish these lessons. Speaking of which, how’s going with you and Sansa? I haven't seen her since morning. - he said indifferently.

\- Very good!

\- Listen, umm… You have to go to that ball with her?

\- Man, a deal is a deal! What if she's going to sulk and I'll lose my striker? - Harry tapped Jaime on the shoulder. - Relax, you'll practice a little more and we'll just get over her.

\- I thought you cared about her. - Jaime watched the team captain out of the corner of his eye as he tossed things in his bag.

\- I dunno… She's pretty, I'll see what will come out of this, but I'm not going to marry her! Neither her any of the others yet, no? You have to enjoy your life a little!

\- Speaking about enjoying life…

\- Geez, Hound, don't you make a noise when you walk?

\- I just do not prat like one all the time without purpose, so you can’t hear me. How much’s the stake in a bet?

\- What bet? – asked indifferently Harry

\- Well, ‘bout Sansa?

\- What Sansa? – asked alarmed Jaime.

\- Don’t you know anything? – Sandor asked phlegmatically, as instructed by Cersei. - There's a bet if and when Hardyng’s gonna fuck her!

Jaime saw red and, thanks to the remnants of his self-preservation instinct, delivered the blow. Left hook.

Three minutes later, Podrick Payne stormed into the cafeteria.

\- Brienne! Jaime is fighting Hardyng! C’mon, even Hound can't separate them!

Brienne was the first to run out and everyone followed her to watch the fight. Sansa struggled through the crowd just as the coach arrived.

Clegane held Harding and the mighty wrestler Brienne held Jaime. Hardyng's lip was broken, and Jaime's eye was slightly swelling.

\- Everybody calm down! - Dayne roared. - To the headofice! Both! I have not expect somenting like this from you! - he said bitterly.

Besides the culprits, Cersei, Brienne, Sansa, and Podrick had gathered outside the office. Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy, best friends and, as the school used to say, Robb's wingmen stood in the distance.

\- What was that all about? - Sansa asked, terrified.

\- What do you think? About the bet! - Cersei snorted.

\- What bet?

\- Oh, honey ... They're betting when Hardyng’s gonna fuck you.

\- It is true?! - the girl screamed furiously looking at Harry.

\- You bitch! - Harry snapped to Cersei. He looked at Sansa with an air of innocence. - She came up with all of it because Jaime is jealous that I am the captain of the team and he is afraid of his position after the accident! Besides, she bet on you to dump me, they both made it up. I really care about you and ...

Sansa was stunned. She had been the subject of rumors for too long to separate the wheat from the chaff, she felt disgusted.

\- Jaime, is that true? - she whispered.

\- What? How can you think that?! - he growled, looking confused, from her to Cersei.

\- Jaime, sit down and you, Hardyng, don't fuck nonsence! - Brienne boomed. - Sansa! Sansa! Podrick, Greyjoy, follow her.

Cersei triumphed. Now all you have to do is change the object of the bet, she thought.

Before Jon could follow them, he looked at Harding and Jaime.

\- I'm not telling Robb for now. For now. - he declared with cold fury. - But let one of you do something stupid and you will regret it bitterly. That applies to you too, Cers.

\- Careful, Snow. - Jaime snapped.

\- OR WHAT?! Let Mrs. Catelyn find out, by Monday you'll both have the mothers of all the students against each other.

\- Snow, only you were missing here! - the coach who had just come with the headmaster Selmy interrupted him ironically. - Get back to the class, I saw Ms Ollena on the way. We had an interesting conversation about your degrees in literature, which we both will discuss too before training today. Tarth, we didn't discuss your grades, but be a good friend and see if Sansa's okay.

\- Yes, coach ... Of course. - they muttered. - Headmaster ... - they greeted him, confused, and went off immediately.

\- Cersei Lannister, how come you are mentioned in every row like this, huh? - Selmy asked.

\- I have no idea, headmaster. I didn't start it.

\- Is that so? Back to your classroom right now! And you two, to the office!

*

Tears flooded Sansa's eyes. She collided with someone, muttered an apology and wanted to get past him.

\- Wait, redhead.

\- Sandor? I'm not in a mood to chat.

\- I can see. Here. - he handed her a bandana. - Dry your eyes and listen to me. It's true with this bet, but Jaime didn't know anything about it. Hardyng allows himself to be tricked at everything like that because he envies Jaime and tells everyone that it is the other way around. He broke out that you were teaching Jaime to knit in the second week of school.

\- What an asshole!

\- Wait, he tanked himself. The guys, instead of laughing at Jaime, started to make fun of you that you'll probably fall in love with him.

Jon, Theon and Podrick caught up with them, and Sandor continued.

\- Cersei probably bet on Harding would fail, or she just couldn't bear the thought of someone getting in Jaime’s way, they have a very strong bound.

\- Why haven't anyone told me?!

Sandor shrugged, and Theon explained:

\- You know, it is how it is. The team kept everything to themselves, and if someone breathed a word, he wouldn't have had a life at school.

\- Jaime is a decent guy. - Podrick interjected. - He certainly wouldn't bet on things like that, it's not like him, he always defends girls, even strangers.

\- Oh Gods, I must apologize him! But you are pigs! - the girl started crying again.

\- Hey, we didn't bet! - Theon grunted.

\- If Brienne knew, she would, on principle, smashed the balls of anyone who made a bet. - Payne shook his head, meaning himself in a first place. - Perhaps she still would do it and start with Harding.

\- It is possible that she will have to queue. - Jon summed up.

\- Don’t even think of this, or I'll tell aunt Lyanna! - Sansa exclaimed. - I'm going home, come with me!

\- Wait, Sansa! - Sandor stopped. - Give him some time.

\- You're right. - she said after a moment of thought. - What should I do?

\- If he punched Hardying because of you, he could be appeased quickly, fucking knight!

\- Do not swear!

\- Or what? I am telling you the truth. The fucking knight ... If he was going to wash him off, then you have to make an arrangement, not ...

\- Do you even hear yourself? What is this? Kind of fightclub?! No more fights because of me! I forbid! I'll handle it just right.

\- Good, good! We'll see how you get on with your knight, princess.

\- Don't overdo it, Hound.

\- Hear ye, said the wisest and oldest!

\- At least I don't need coach Dayne to go on a date, you bastards! - Payne snapped, and followed Sansa and Jon.

\- What’s he talkin’ ‘bout? – asked Sandor.

\- Oh he’s good at… - Theon made a vulgar gesture.

\- No shit???

\- Just heard!

6.

Whatever one could say about Arthur Dayne, he had a sense of humor.

Hardyng and Jaime, furious, sat in the classroom with Jon, who was also punished for cheating at a literature class. It was Saturday, and all three of them were to write an essay on honor.

\- Jaime ... - Hardyng began softly.

\- Get lost! - Jaime whispered blankly, staring at the paper.

\- I apologize you. - Hardyng was sweating at the thought of going against both the Lannisters and the Starks.

\- You have a nerve!

\- Please, do excuse me. You have a right to be mad at me.

\- Oh really?

\- I don't know what got into me.

\- I know what you lacked. Some reason! If I was anxious to be captain, would I give you my seat last year?

\- JAIME LANNISTER, HUSH! - the librarian looked up from, ironically, knitting work.

\- Probably not ... - continued Harry in a whisper.

\- Exactly, you moron. And I am no better. - Jaime felt a remorse that he had lashed out on Sansa, when everyone knew that Cersei and he had been almost inseparable for a long time, and both hid their antics since ever.

Suddenly the door opened and Dayne entered the library with Sansa. They whispered for a while with the librarian. The woman glared at the guys, then patted Sansa on the hand and let them both in.

\- What do you have to say to her? - the coach asked shortly.

\- Fuck, I'm sorry, Sansa. - Harry grunted.

\- I can’t hear you! - Dayne raised his voice.

\- Sorry, Sansa, it won't happen again.

\- Apology accepted - she offered him her hand with dignity. - but I'm mad at you and I won't go to the ball with you. We can dance once so everyone can see that we made it up. Once.

\- Sure, sweetheart. - he sighed. - You're very understanding. - he tried to flatter her.

\- Do not cross the border. - Jon hissed.

\- Jaime. - her voice softened a bit. - You know that I don't know you well ... You made me feel very bad, when ...

\- I apologize you. - He got up, came close to her and, forgetting about the whole world, touched her hand gently with his hand. – I’m so sorry I snapped at you like that.

She twitched slightly at the touch of his hand, but she also officially offered her hand for consent. He visibly relaxed and smiled. She looked at him boldly, though she blushed again.

\- Hurts a lot? - she asked, frowning softly.

\- No. Not at all. - he whispered.

\- I have something for you. For an apology. I also treated you badly.

Dayne cleared his throat.

\- It might wait until they write an essay.

\- Jon, your aunt sends you sandwiches, you forgot your lunch. Bye!

Once they were gone, Hardying looked longingly at Jon's package.

\- Don’t tell me I still have to share with you, huh?!

\- Come on, be a human ... sorry. I swear I will never bet on a girl again in my life and I will not do anything of the sort.

\- You'd exchange your patrimony for a mess of pottage, Hardyng ... here you go and shut up ... - Jon was an idealist, and he wasn't one of those people who held a grudge for long, as long as things didn't get too far. If Sansa wanted to make it up, the case was closed for him, but that didn't mean he would stop caring for his cousin.

\- No, the patrimony maybe not. - Harry stammered with his mouth full, and the librarian rolled her eyes.

Jaime, regaining his temper, fiercely scribbled the page: "So many vows, they make you swear and swear ..."

Harry sighed and began to stick together a biased line about regret and dignity.

Jon concluded that duty was the death of love, and had not previously refused to mention that he preferred Shakespeare's plays over his sonnets.

Coach Dayne held them until he read each essay to the word.

As they left school that afternoon, Jaime found a soft package and an envelope strapped to the door handle of his car. First, he opened the envelope: “Be at 11:00 am near Sept at Old Oaks - my parents invite you to a dinner. I hope Fortune and Honor will favour the brave! Sansa” the girl wrote. Jaime opened the package impatiently and burst out laughing heartily. Inside there were really intricately knitted two little sweaters, one pale blue, the other green - matching the eyes of the cats. And how was it possible not like her?

He burst into the house, scaring his own cats, and from the door he called:

\- Mom? Moom! Mo… Oh you are! - he was a little confused. - Mom ...

\- Yes, SON? Joanna put her tea down, amused.

\- I was just thinking ... um ... I thought that maybe ... you always say that we spend too little time together and ...

\- Aaand?

\- The Stark family invited me for Sunday dinner. I made an appointment at the Sept at the Old Oaks. Maybe I would go to mass with you?

\- Sonny, it's a wonderful idea! - Joanna Lannister beamed.

\- Great! Jaime kissed her cheek. - But you wake me up?

\- Of course.

\- Don't count on me! This haunted Unella is ready to attack me again! - Cersei called as she ran down the stairs and straightened her hair in front of the hall mirror. - I'll be there at eleven!

\- Ten o'clock, Cersei! And you, Jaime, dress tomorrow in something other than that team jacket, I think it has grown to your skin… - Tywin boomed, but Cersei was gone and Jaime ran up the stairs to his younger brother calling him.

\- He thinks he's smart. – Lannister patrirch muttered, sipping his coffee.

\- Oh, honey, it's as clear as a day that he wants to impress Cat Stark after what he's been making off in front of Ned, but I don't know if I should enjoy it or worry ... They're so young ...

\- For a moment I was afraid Ned would break all contracts ... - Tywin murmured. - I need Jaime to become the man he was always ment to be. Not next year, not tomorrow… Now. – Tywin he got up and kissed his wife’s forehead. - Make sure he gets the flowers, my dear.

\- Oh no, if he doesn't figure it out himself, then I raised him wrong. - Joanna sighed and reached for the phone. She tapped out SMS: „22:30 sharp, my beloved daughter, and this is final!” Two minutes later reply came: “Thanks mom, you’re the best!”

Upstairs, Jaime bargained on communicator with his sister for home and school favors. After bargaining three history homeworks and a promise to bring Robb Stark to the party where Jeyne Westerling will be attending, Cersei promised to pick and buy two matching bouquets, preferably with blue flowers.


End file.
